eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Bloodskull Valley: Noble Confrontation
Notes Guild Raid Zone. Enter from door near Guild registar in Freeport or Qeynos. Recomended that all raiders (from evil or good side) be in either EF or QH when zone is entered. Evac will cause lockout ! Quest: Kill Commander Gorzok and Chief Surveyor Remolus Tactics: This zone throws a curve-ball compared to the others. After killing the first couple trash at the first wall you come up to, there is a zonewide announcement that the Spotter calls for reinforcments. This will send a bunch of orc adds, and will not let up until you get into the tower and kill the Spotter. This isn't as easy as it sounds. Basically, you have to take the adds as you go, pull one Epic encounter at a time, all the while killing the adds and rarely being out of combat. Mana regen and conservation here is a MUST, as well as moving on quickly once the Epic encounter is dead (whether the adds are necessarily all gone or not). I stress Mana managment because not only are you going to be constantly in combat, but the Orc Mages also power drain. They make good charmed pets though. Kill the last Epic group in front of the tower entrance and then rush the top of the tower and engage the Spotter. He will break aggro if he leaves the tower, so he must be fought there. Do not AoE at the top as there are Archers there as well. They will hit you through walls, extremely far away as well, and can't be avoided short of killing them off. It can be done, but they have a ton of hitpoints compared to the regular Epic encounters. They also don't aggro properly (they don't move around and no swinging action) and will continue to do the arrow attack at random people while targetting the MT, so it can be hard to see if they've aggro'd and who they are attacking. Also, fights in the tower can be a little buggy as the mobs will sometimes be on a different floor and not visible, but can still attack/be attacked. Once the first Spotter is dead, the rest is easy. Head back towards the entrance, and go south along the zone wall (not the short wall) towards the second tower. If you approach while keeping to the edge of the zone, the Spotter won't see you and send adds until you are practically on top of him. Kill him quick and take down those archers as well if you want to stop them. The orc leaders that wander up and down the wall can be ignored as they don't drop anything or set off anything, they just yell orders constantly. Legionnaire Kruk isn't a real named, and actually quite an easy fight. Fights only a little harder than the previous regular melee Epics in the zone. Once done with the second Spotter, clear the way towards Commander Gorzok. He will be on the roof of the middle building, and can be pulled with range if you stand on a rock and jump to get line of sight. He's a pretty simple fight, however he has quite a nasty AoE. It is mental based, but even with resists it's quite damaging. Burn him down quick, let the MT and tanks handle adds if they come (watch for Epic runners), and focus on group heals until he's dead. With the commander dead, Chief Surveyor Remolus is next. DO NOT try and take him first, as he has some massive AE that vaporizes the raid if the Commander isn't killed first. Remolus comes with a couple guards, like everyone else, but is otherwise a pushover. He has no AE, and is in fact an easier fight than the Commander without his massive AE. Oh also, if evil and running home, don't forget that most of the trash hasn't been killed.. don't run into them on autorun like I did. Boss Specifics: Commander Gorzok is a fighter, most likely a Guardian script. He has mostly slashing combat abilities and melee. He also comes with a mental based AE "Rallying Cry" that does quite a bit of damage to the raid. Chief Surveyor Remolus is a bard, most likely a Troubadour script. He has crushing attacks and a mental based all (?) resistances debuff. His "Singing Strike" also heals him a little. Reward: 2 Chests, have seen 1-2 armor drops from either. Legionnaire Kruk, the named right before the entrance to the second tower, always drops a wooden chest that always contains a feysteel item (weapon or armor). Credits * http://forums.station.sony.com/eq2/posts/list.m?topic_id=346817